elite_dangerousfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Universal Cartographics
is a mega corporation focused on mapping the universe.Elite Dangerous Players Guide v2.40 Due to limitations of the Frame Shift Drive, its efforts are currently constrained to the Milky Way Galaxy. Cynthia Sideris is the Chair of Universal Cartographics.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/5746f69e9657ba432ec36569 The Galaxy Map, System Map, and Planetary Map use Universal Cartographics data. Exploration data on systems that contain a full-size orbital Starport is freely available to everyone, while for other systems you might have to pay Universal Cartographics a small amount of credits for the data or explore it yourself. Explorers can collect exploration data with Discovery Scanners and Detailed Surface Scanners and sell it to Universal Cartographics via the starport services interface. Timeline 09 DEC 3302 * Commander MissingSea of the Deep Recon X exploration team has completed an extensive survey of the Eol Prou GG-X d1 sub-sector, located between 260 and 370 light years from Colonia. 01 APR 3302 * Access to Naraka Temporarily Restricted. There are two systems that bear the name 'Naraka'. This quirk of circumstance has long been a source of confusion for independent pilots, but Universal Cartographics has deigned to address the issue by renaming the former of the two systems.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/01-APR-3302 12 NOV 3301 * As the final phase of the construction of the starport for the Pleiades Nebula, the UC-supported group asked for Computer Components to be delivered to Neville Horizons.Starport Project Enters Final Phase 22 OCT 3301 * With support from Universal Cartographics and Brewer Corporation, a development group founded by the Explorer's Association had been planning to build an Ocellus starport which would be stationed in the Pleiades Nebula. They asked for metals to be delivered to Neville Horizons in the Kaushpoos system to build the starport superstructure.From Dreams to Reality 12 OCT 3301 * Universal Cartographics released a statement blaming Emperor's Dawn for the recent scanner firmware bug that had caused some explorers to lose their data. 04 OCT 3301 * On the 5th of January 3301, an explorer by the name of Commander Kommodore set off to visit Sagittarius A* in his Eagle-class starship – the first known attempt to reach the core in such a vessel. During his ten-month mission, believed to be one of the longest on record, the explorer catalogued information on almost 3,900 star systems, and was awarded a staggering 123 million credits from Universal Cartographics for the data he amassed.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/04-OCT-3301 27 MAR 3301 * Swift Arrow is claiming to be the first explorer to fully map out the entire NGC 3199 Sector, and the 2nd explorer to visit the nebula (the 1st was Commander Celmascant). According to the data turned in to Universal Cartographics, all but 5 of the 750 systems in the NGC 3199 Sector have been fully scanned for the first time by Swift Arrow.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/149a8a5905cb39658a51954f784e915b84ebb604 05 MAR 3301 * The first Deep Space Exploration Platform, Unity Starport, had its official opening in New Yembo.Unity Starport Officially Opens in New Yembo 10 FEB 3301 * Universal Cartographics announced that the first of their new fleet of UC controlled Explorer Stations would go to the HIP 101110 system. They offered some incentives for metal to be delivered to Naddoddur Terminal in Yembo to help build the station. 07 FEB 3301 * Universal Cartographics announced their intention to launch a new station. The candidate systems, submitted by Members of Universal Cartographics and the Explorers’ Association, were HIP 101110, SYNUEFE FR-T B36-3, Maia, HIP 117585, and HIP 27215. They asked for more exploration data, to help them reach a decision.Planning Underway for New Frontier Station References Videos File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_New_Exploration_Statistics_Released File:Elite_Dangerous_Universal_Cartographics_Theme Gallery Universal-Cartographics-Icon.png|Universal Cartographics icon Universal-Cartographics-Logo.png|Universal Cartographics logo Elite-Dangerous-Official-Star-Map-Poster.jpg|Elite Dangerous official Star Map poster カテゴリ:企業